


The Demon Within

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been called a lot of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Within

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Demon Within  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner (Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He's been called a lot of names.  
>  **A/N:** written for the default icon drabble meme

In the time he’d been on earth, over a hundred years he was called a lot of names; Belthazor, demon, monster, and killer to name a few. But for Cole Turner none of them had affected him the way one name in particular had the first time he’d heard it fall from Phoebe’s lips.

"The love of my life."

His world had spun on its axis; his heart had beat wildly in his chest. For her he would be better, he’d let go of the demon within and he’d be good. He’d do whatever he had to, to deserve her.


End file.
